Bionics/Back To Old Days Episode
Leo and Big D are running into the lab Adam/Bree: (happy) DAVENPORT!!! Leo: AND LEO!! Big D: Where is Chase? Chase: (walks by) (mean) Here Big D: Spike again? Bree: Worst. Donovan made him mean Adam: Just like Brooke Brooke walks in Brooke: Does anyone said my name? Leo hits her and Chase on their heads with a wooden board. Both faint. Adam: What was that!? Leo: I just knocked out the strongest girl in the world. Now take her and Chase and GET OUT OF HERE!!! Adam, Bree, Leo and Big D carry Chase and Brooke outside the lab. The Davenport Lab They lock Brooke in Adam’s capsule and lay Chase down on the table. Big D: What now? Bree: Donovan changed his mind. Are you able to change it back? Big D: Is my name Donald Davenport? Adam: No, it’s Davenport Bree: And his fist name is Donald Adam: I thought it was Big D Bree: No, it’s Donald Big D: Could you please focus on Chase? 30 minutes later Adam: Now Brooke!!! Big D: We don’t even know, if it worked!! Chase wakes up Chase: (holding his head) Au… What happened? (sees Brooke) WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? Bree: Are you nice or mean? Chase: Nice? Adam: Chase is back!! Now Brooke!!! 40 minutes later Brooke wakes up. Holding her head Brooke: What happened? Adam: YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!! Brooke: I know that!! I mean to me? What happened to me? Chase: Donovan made you mean and me too Brooke: Well… I’m back and we need to stop Donovan!!! Chase puts his arm around Brooke Brooke: Aww… You think we have time for that. So cute Frees herself from the arm Chase: That hurts!! Brooke: I know. Let’s go!! The Donovan Lab Adam, Bree, Chase and Brooke walks in and pose like superheros Bree: You going down Donovan Brooke: Bye Bye Daddy. I have to destroy you now Donovan: I have to tell you something at first? Brooke: (mean) WHAT!? Donovan looks at Adam, Bree and Chase: I’m your father Adam, Bree and Chase: (shocked) WHAT!? Brooke: (angry) WHAT!? YOU LET ME DATE MY BROTHERS!!! Donovan: Yes (laughs evil) Adam, Bree, Chase and Brooke look at each other Chase: I guess, that’s it? Brooke: Yes. NOW GET HIM!!! Bree, Chase and Adam fighting against the ninjas. Brooke fights against Marcus Brooke: You still can change sides Marcus: Like you. No way!! Brooke: Than I’m sorry Marcus: For what? Brooke kicks him. Marcus falls to the ground. Brooke: That what Marcus: I wish, I wouldn’t had ask. Let me guess… You would’ve done it anyway Brooke: Yes!! (ties him up) Marcus: Too tight too tight Brooke: Cry like a baby Adam, Bree and Chase are finished with the ninjas Bree: Now Donovan!! Brooke: I do that!! He’s my dad Bree: And mine Chase: And mine Adam: And mine Marcus: (Out of breath) And mine Brooke: SHUT UP MARCUS!!! But I lived with him for 16 years Brooke runs toward Donovan and starts fighting against him Donovan: I liked you better, where you were bad Brooke: I don’t care!!! 10 minutes later Donovan and Marcus lie next to each other tied up Marcus: All your fault Donovan: Why? Marcus: You made her and created her the way she is!! Donovan: Oh shut up!! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript